


The Late Night Party

by CookieLovingDelphox



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking & Talking, Gay, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieLovingDelphox/pseuds/CookieLovingDelphox
Summary: A late night party occurs in the Cookie Run Kingdom at the bar and everyone is invited! What could go wrong? It's just a simple late night party with some Cookies having fun! Can't be too bad, can it? Find out now by reading this story and you'll see what happens~
Relationships: Vampire Cookie/Werewolf Cookie (Cookie Run)
Kudos: 8





	The Late Night Party

It was a cold, foggy night outside in the Cookie Run Kingdom and outside on the streets, you could see Cookies walking around, but they were mainly wearing costumes for a special event that would be happening at the local bar downtown. Maybe it was just a costume party or something, but it seemed to be more like a disco party. Inside the bar, there were large flashing lights that were flashing in different colors, each one shining brighter and brighter than the last. Not only that, but the disco ball was shining very bright and flashing more colors around. In the back, there was a karaoke machine, a big stage with large speakers, and a DJ’s turntable. There were even four tables, each covered in a white cloth and each table had a different selection of food, drinks, and snacks. There was even a bartender named Sparkling who would serve up fancy drinks, most were alcoholic drinks and behind Sparkling was a big selection of bottles and glasses in case someone wanted to take home a bottle or two or have a few shots and sometimes do a chug challenge. As the bar was getting more people to come in, things got more interesting and exciting, however, there was one particular Cookie who didn’t want to be at the bar, and his name was Werewolf. He didn’t wanna go, but he was only there with his friend, Vampire, since Vampire dragged him out of his den to make him come to the bar with him and have a little fun even though he told Vampire multiple times that he didn’t wanna go to the party. Not only that, but he didn’t wanna be the one to carry Vampire home if he’d get drunk and Werewolf wasn’t in the mood for that. Werewolf was wearing a cute Shiba Inu costume. He was gonna wear his other one and dress as Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, but he didn’t have enough time and he couldn’t find the costume, so he had to wear his Shiba Inu costume instead. Vampire, on the other hand, was wearing his Romantic Lion costume which was based on the lion from The Wizard of Oz movie. Werewolf sighed and eyed Vampire with an angry look on his face. Vampire noticed this and laughed softly.

“Oh come on, have some fun~”

“How can I have fun when you dragged me here even though I told you multiple times that I didn’t wanna go? You know I hate big crowds like this!”

“Come on, lighten up a little, everyone else is having fun! Don’t be so stubborn.”

Werewolf huffed and crossed his arms before turning away, so he didn’t have to look at him. Vampire snorted and gently pulled Werewolf’s little Shiba Inu tail which made Werewolf jump a bit and yelp a little.

“Don’t ever do that again!”

Werewolf blushed, but pushed Vampire back a little bit. Vampire smirked and rolled his eyes before he hugged Werewolf gently.

“At least sit and have a drink?”

“You do realize that I’m trying not to go home drunk unlike you. How many shots have you had?”

“Only ten so far, I’m just so thirsty~”

Werewolf sat back down on one of the bar chairs and crossed his arms before huffing again and looking at Vampire with a smug look on his face.

“You’re gonna make me carry you home drunk?”

“Pssh, no- I wanna see you have fun.”

“You mean you wanna see me have fun by getting me drunk?”

“Precisely~”

Werewolf sighed and shook his head.

“Look, if I get drunk, what are you gonna do?”

“Carry you back home.”

“Really?”

“Maybe-”

“Look, since you want me to drink and have fun so bad, I might do it, but only once!”

“We’ll see about that~”

Vampire smirked and laughed before walking off to get some snacks from the snack table. Werewolf crossed his legs and sighed.

“What is he trying to do to me?..”

Werewolf quietly muttered to himself and shook his head.

“Who?”

Werewolf flinched and saw a blonde with his hair looking a bit crazy out of control- either it was gelled back or it was just supposed to look like that for his costume, but Werewolf didn’t know. Werewolf looked at the blonde-haired Cookie up and down to get a better look at him. He was wearing a black-denim jacket, black pants, and even a black shirt with a white lightning symbol on the front of his shirt. He even had a floating cube that had a small lightning symbol. Not only that, but he had a set of lemon headphones around his neck and they appeared to be glowing.

“Hello?..”

“Oh- sorry, just my friend, his name is Vampire.. Who are you?”

“I’m Lemon, and you are?”

“Werewolf, nice to meet you. I really don’t wanna be here though…”

“I know how you feel, my friend Orange dragged me here with her best friend, Lime. I didn’t wanna come here- mainly because I’m not really good in big crowds, but I decided to go because it sounded interesting- the music is very good though. That DJ is doing a great job with the music.”

“Vampire dragged me here and I don’t like big crowds either, but I’m glad to see he’s happy.”

Werewolf looked and saw Vampire was laughing and dancing with a big crowd of other Cookies. Werewolf shook his head.

“He seems to love parties like these.. He always tries to get me to come out more, but it’s just not my kind of thing..”

“What did he want you to do when you got here?”

“I guess he wanted me to have fun and get drunk, but I don’t know.. I feel like he’s playing mind games with me, but I don’t even know at this point. Dude’s already had ten shots, so he’s probably on his way to becoming drunk.”

“Wow..”

“I know.. I guess I might as well try and have fun while I’m here.. Can’t let a night go to waste..”

“I guess so.. In the meantime, I’m gonna go and get a few snacks, but I’ll see you around.”

Lemon waved bye to Werewolf and walked off to get a few snacks from the snack table. Werewolf smiled and sighed before he looked back over at Vampire who was still dancing and laughing. Werewolf smirked and looked at the bartender.

“Hey, you’re Sparkling, correct?”

“Yes, what can I get you?”

“Bring me a glass of whiskey if you don’t mind, please and thank you.”

The bartender nodded and poured him a glass of whiskey quickly and then gave him the glass. Werewolf smirked and nodded to say thanks before taking a sip of the whiskey. Werewolf looked over at Vampire again before crossing his legs, smiling, and having another sip of the whiskey. Vampire looked over at Werewolf and noticed the glass of whiskey he had. Vampire smirked and crossed his arms before walking over to Werewolf.

“So? How is it~?”

“It tastes pretty good, I can’t lie.”

“Fun, isn’t it~?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Then you would be fine drinking a whole bottle or two~?”

“Hey now, let’s not get crazy here. I didn’t say I’d do that.”

Vampire huffed and crossed his arms.

“Come on, don’t be like that.”

Werewolf rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Fine, are you gonna make me chug a bottle or something?”

“You’ll see~”

Vampire smirked and looked at Sparkling before nodding and snapping his fingers.

“Hey, Sparkling, get my friend here a bottle of your finest whiskey~ be sure to make it snappy~”

Sparkling nodded and grabbed a bottle of whiskey out from under the countertop. Sparkling gave the bottle of whiskey to Vampire.

“Thank you my good man~”

Werewolf raised an eyebrow- what the heck was even going on? Werewolf took another sip of the whiskey he had, but Vampire forced Werewolf to finish that glass of whiskey immediately. Werewolf nearly choked and coughed a few times before looking at Vampire with an upset look on his face.

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!!”

Vampire smirked and pushed the bottle to Werewolf and nodded.

“Chug it~”

“You better be drunk or something, what the hell is wrong with you?!”

Vampire smiled and removed the cork to the bottle of whiskey before he pinned Werewolf and forced him to drink it. Werewolf tried to spit it out, but he couldn’t because he was starting to choke, so he had no choice but to swallow it all. Once the bottle was empty, Vampire gave the bottle to Sparkling to let him dispose of it. Vampire looked at Werewolf before getting off of him and smiling. Werewolf held his head and groaned. Vampire smirked and saw Werewolf try to get up, but Werewolf fell over and held onto the bar countertop. Vampire hugged Werewolf gently and held Werewolf’s hand. Sparkling smiled and nodded when he saw Vampire nod and leave the bar.

____________________________________________

Vampire managed to get to Werewolf’s wolf den in the forest. It was dark, cold, and a little wet from raindrops dripping onto the den floor. Vampire went over to a badly torn mattress and laid Werewolf down on the mattress.

“Where’s the zipper on his costume?”

Vampire shrugged and stuck his claws out to open up the lower-area of the costume and smiled. Vampire lifted Werewolf up a bit and saw a little hole under the tail in the Shiba Inu costume which made him smirk. Vampire unbuttoned the lower-area of his costume and smiled before pushing himself into Werewolf. Vampire saw Werewolf wince and groan a bit which made Vampire a bit nervous if Werewolf woke up and saw what was going on. Vampire pushed himself into Werewolf again, but a little slower to make sure Werewolf wouldn’t wake up. He didn’t wake up, so Vampire kept pushing himself in and out of Werewolf gently and he began to speed up a little. As Vampire sped up, Werewolf would grunt and groan a few times. Vampire stopped when he saw Werewolf move a bit and wake up. Werewolf was still dizzy from what happened back at the bar, but he was a little confused when he noticed he was back in his den. He looked below him and saw his torn up mattress, but he felt something was inside him. It felt like someone shoving something inside him and it felt odd. Werewolf came to his senses and saw Vampire standing in front of him. He saw the bottom area of his costume was open and so was Vampire’s which made Werewolf almost freak out.

“Calm down-”

Werewolf almost screamed, but instead he didn't and he looked at Vampire with a calm look. Vampire smirked.

“How do you feel?”

Werewolf looked Vampire in the eyes.

“Soft, but- is this why you wanted me to get drunk?..”

Vampire nodded and looked Werewolf in the eyes with a gentle look on his face.

“I needed you to get drunk, so you could pass out and I could get you home. Then I could- ya know?”

Werewolf blinked and his ears twitched gently as he tried to process everything that happened. It was pretty smart, but his head still hurt- did he get hit in the head? Werewolf looked Vampire in the eyes again

“My head hurts.. Did you hit me in the head with something?..”

“I pinned you and when I did, I slammed you a bit too hard against the floor- sorry about that.”

Werewolf sighed, but Vampire kept looking at him. Vampire pushed himself out of Werewolf which surprised Werewolf and caused him to look at Vampire.

“Hey Vampire-”

“Hm?”

Werewolf smiled calmly and gave Vampire a calm look.

“You don’t have to stop- keep going.. You feel amazing~”

Vampire smiled and gently got on top of Werewolf and continued pushing himself in and out of Werewolf which made Werewolf howl a few times, claw the mattress, and sometimes twitch if Vampire went deeper into him. Vampire kept going and he even kissed Werewolf a few times between his legs which made Werewolf’s tail wag gently. Vampire smirked and began to get faster and rougher. Each time he pushed himself into Werewolf at that point, it felt really good. Not only that, but Werewolf would howl if Vampire pushed himself into a sensitive spot inside his body. He didn’t mind and it made his body feel calm and relaxed, so he didn’t feel stressed or upset anymore, especially because the pleasure of it all was so satisfying and it made Werewolf feel gentle. Vampire, on the other hand, pushed himself into Werewolf one last time which made Werewolf howl loudly and gently moan a bit. He felt very warm all over. The two kissed and Vampire kept going while Werewolf watched him and continued to feel pleasured.

____________________________________________

After a few hours had passed, it was sunrise. Werewolf was fast asleep on his badly torn mattress and he woke up shortly when he felt a small pinch. Werewolf tried to remember what happened last night. He felt warm, but not from sunlight- it was from something else. He knew one thing and that was the fact that his butt hurt for some reason, but the rest of his body felt calm and relaxed. Werewolf closed his eyes then opened them again after he remembered what occurred last night. Werewolf looked around quickly.

“Vampire?..”

He couldn’t find him anywhere- was it all a dream? No. It wouldn’t make sense anyway if it was. Werewolf looked around a bit more and felt a small pinch which made Werewolf wince and look to see what pinched him. It was hard to figure out at first since he was still in his Shiba Inu costume. Werewolf felt something moving around. Werewolf then managed to get the costume unzipped a little and he found Vampire sleeping against his chest. Werewolf smiled. Vampire looked so peaceful and even he looked tired. Werewolf sighed gently, zipped his costume back up, laid back down on the mattress, and closed his eyes as he tried to go back to sleep while keeping Vampire warm in his costume and safe from the sunlight that would shine into the den any moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This took awhile to make and I was thinking through it awhile trying to sort everything out and make sure it came out the way I wanted it to. It came out just right and I'm honestly proud of it, so I hope you enjoyed it as well. I don't usually post stories here and this one is my first one (if you can't tell). Anyways, VampWolf is one of my favorite ships and I feel like they go well together, ya know? They go good together like peanut butter and jelly- anyways, I was inspired to make this because I couldn't stop thinking about this ship and I had to get up a make a story about them both because I couldn't resist.


End file.
